The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Articulating anatomical skeletal joints, such as knee joints include a plurality of ligaments, such as an anterior cruciate ligament (ACL). The ligaments extend between and connect the bones of the knee joint. In some cases, trauma or wear of the knee joint can necessitate replacement and/or repair of the ligament(s).
Conventional prosthetic ligaments for the knee, for example, can be made out of a graft of biological material (e.g., an autograft, allograft, xenograft, or artificial graft). These grafts are typically attached to the bones with a fastener (e.g., a bone screw, etc.) that is fixed to bone.
The following disclosure relates to a prosthetic ligament system that supports and restores normal movement of a knee joint. The prosthetic ligament system of the present disclosure can be quickly and conveniently implanted.